


Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

by TheNightMother



Series: Start Me Up- Drabbles and One Shots [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Singing, Teasing, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, lounge singer, performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: Anna plans on getting back at Mac for making her sing.Happens at some point after In My Sights and about a week after You and The Night and The Music





	Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

Mac definitely regretted making her sing. Especially when she deliberately told Hancock to stay in  Goodneighbor and stopped back at the Red Rocket before dragging him down Quincy way. It was when they turned towards the Atom Cat’s Garage that he finally clued into her plan.

“ Oh, seriously Boss? I’m already out over 400 caps for making you sing... Wasn’t that punishment enough?”

Her head popped up and she smiled at him “I am sure I have no clue what you’re talking about RJ.”

“ Bullsh \- I don’t believe you. I know where we are. I know you’re  gonna ask the Atom Cats to do a poetry night while we are here. Come on. Please don’t do this...”

“ Come on Knockout. It's not that bad.” She mocked him, repeating the words he had used to only a week earlier to get her on stage in  Goodneighbor “You even said you have done it before. I mean it was a bet with Deacon, but  _ still.  _ “

Mac huffed, hating to hear his own words used against him but she had backed him into a corner. “Fu-Fine.”

Anna couldn’t help but giggle as the edge of the Red Rocket came into view. Johnny D. was on patrol with Peepers as usual and she waved to the man as they passed.

“ Ehhhh Dollface. Been a while since you came callin’ round these parts. Duke was back yesterday with parts, said something about you singing in Goodneightbor.”

Anna turned to RJ and crossed her arms, glaring at him as he refused to meet her gaze, attempting to whistle innocently.

“Yeah... I had a feeling that might get around. Mind if I come talk to Zeke and Bluejay? I have a small proposition for them.”

“What? You gonna sing for us?”

She shrugged “Maybe something like that.”

The man moved away from the two travelers, motioning them into the Red Rocket and pointing over to the diner. Mac shouldered his rifle once they were safely inside, trusting the walking suit of power armor to protect them. The bounce in  Anna’s step told him that this was going to be some sort of brutal punishment.

“Zeke!  Bluejay baby! It's been too long! How ya been?”

The leader of the greaser gang spin on his stool toward her voice and the merchant looked up from the bar he was wiping down. Both men’s faces bloomed into wide smiles quickly and  MacCready huffed softly when he fell into the couch on the far side of the room.

“Anna!  Everythin’s made in the shade over here. What’s the tale nightingale? What brings you out our way?”

She couldn’t help but cast a glance over her shoulder at the pouting  merc before returning her attention to the two greasers.

“Performance. Specifically, Johnny D. was sayin’ Duke came by singing my praises about... well my singing.

“That he did doll, that he did. Didn’t give me the skinny but said you were warbling away down in the  Third Rail.”

She laughed slightly. “Yeah, I guess. Lost a bet to that beanpole back there.” She popped her thumb over her shoulder, pointing to the  merc who had pulled his cap low in attempt to block out the world.

“Mac? He is definitely a betting man that one... still not  seein ’ how we can help” 

“Poetry Night. I will sing you guys three different and completely new songs if you hold a poetry night in a few days.”

Both men broke into huge smiles at the request. “Doll I figured that you were  askin ’ for something far more than  ** that. ** Easy  peasy lemon squeezy! Just  gotta let everyone know. Need anything else?”

“Actually Yes. I hear you play guitar. If I gave you a  holo , could you learn it in that time? It's pretty simple.”

“Let’s go see.”

In the three day’s that they had been staying in the Atom Cat’s garage he had seen Anna for a grand total of 6 hours. They had been able to eat their meals together, but after that she had always disappeared to go ‘practice’ with Zeke. Usually Mac would not consider himself a jealous man, sharing her with Hancock was coming as naturally as breathing now, but having her so far out of reach was just annoying.

That and the fact that her knew she was expecting him to get up and say something for Poetry Night and even when he had done this with Deacon, the other man had at least provided the material. And the alcohol. He had absolutely nothing to recite and the Atom Cats had started to file into the diner. 

For the better part of the afternoon as he attempted to work on his piece for the evening, he had watched the Cats set up a stage with lights and even a curtain. The stage and lights had been here the last time he had done this but the curtain was completely new. If he hadn’t lost most of his spare caps to  Anna, he would have put some down on that being her doing. He could even hear her laughing behind the curtain as the room filled up.

Zeke poked his face out of the part between the fabric a few minutes later when the level of noise in the room had reached almost deafening levels. Mac was actually glad he had sat down earlier as there was only limited standing room available now. A bunch of wastelanders had shown up when they heard that it would be more than just poetry tonight and Mac hoped Anna didn’t know how full the house was. Served her right for putting him through this humiliation.

The greaser stepped out from behind the curtain, a skinny portable microphone clutched in his hand. Mac perked up when he heard the telltale feedback of Anna’s PipBoy being plugged into the speaker. At least she planned to go first. Zeke’s voice boomed out from the speakers surrounding the stage.

“Well What’s up all you cool cats! Seems like word of our little singing bird has gotten out and we have quite a crowd for poetry night tonight. To keep all you around Anna has decided to spread out her three songs tonight. I will be performing with her in her last song. Now let’s get this show on the road.” Zeke passed the microphone back through the curtain.

The soft beat and tones of a saxophone poured out of the speakers as the curtains parted and all eyes fell on Anna. 

“Stars shining bright above you   
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"   
Birds singing in the sycamore trees   
Dream a little dream of me”

Mac’s mouth felt suddenly dry as he watched her hip bounce along with the beat. The light caught the movement and how her short dress clung to her hips. The fabric just barely skimmed the tops of her thighs while the tassels fell to her knees and she had found a black wig and had it styled into artful waves. It was exactly how he had imagined a lounge singer would look Pre-war when Daisy had described it to him. Stockings, make-up... the works.

“Say nighty-night and kiss me   
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me   
While I'm alone and blue as can be   
Dream a little dream of me”

She started to move around the stage slightly as she sung, smiling slightly as people moved out of her way. She stepped off the raised platform moving slowly to the place she knew Mac was sitting.

“Stars fading but I linger on dear   
Still craving your kiss   
I'm longing to linger till dawn dear   
Just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you   
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you   
But in your dreams whatever they be   
Dream a little dream of me”

The crowd parted as she moved as smooth as a vision over to his table. Mac couldn’t help to awe-struck way he was looking at her or stood as still as a tree when she moved to snatch the cap off his head and place it on her own. She began to move back to the stage as the instrumental piece played.

“Stars fading but I linger on dear   
Still craving your kiss   
I'm longing to linger till dawn dear   
Just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you   
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you   
But in your dreams whatever they be   
Dream a little dream of me”

The music slowly faded out and Anna turned to smile back on the room. “Thank you everyone. Now Johnny D. It’s your turn.”

The man is power  armor clanked up to the stage and took the microphone from her small hand. Mac was already on his feet and moving towards the bar to intercept her.

“Well da-darn Knockout....” He couldn’t help the way his eyes swept over her form. “That certainly was something. Where did you find all this?” He motioned to her outfit.

“Magnolia. She let me raid he closet when I told her how I planned to get back at you. Told me to keep it too. ” 

The lanky  merc hung his head. She had him beat.

“Look boss. I’m sorry. You win. I shouldn’t have cheated to get a second song out of you.”

“No, you shouldn’t have. Especially since if you had asked nicely, I would have just sung for you in the truck stop. Learned your lesson?”

He chuckled “Yeah I have. Are you really  gonna make me get up there and say something? Honestly, I have been working on trying to come up with something since we got here and... well I got nothing.”

She tossed back the glass of amber liquid  Bluejay had placed in front of her  before she started laughing at him. “No, I’m not. Just watching your face when the curtain dropped was worth it.” Her eye held a very dangerous twinkle and he sighed softly.

“What else are you planning...”

Anna hopped off the stool “Oh Mister  MacCready I am sure I have no clue what you are talking about. Now if you excuse  me, I have another song to perform after Roxy.”

He watched as she retreated and quickly after the other woman was done her poem, notes started to play through the speakers. Again, he  voice took him by surprise.

“Now you say you're lonely   
You cry the whole night thorough   
Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river   
I cried a river over you

Now you say you're sorry   
For bein' so untrue   
Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river   
I cried a river over you

You drove me, nearly drove me out of my head   
While you never shed a tear   
Remember, I remember all that you said   
Told me love was too plebeian   
Told me you were through with me and

Now you say you love me   
Well, just to prove you do   
Come on and cry me a river, cry me a river   
I cried a river over you

I cried a river over you   
I cried a river over you”

She had pulled a spare stool onto the stage for this piece and had stayed seated for her entire piece with her eyes closed. When the tones faded out again, there was complete silence, save for a few sniffles interspersed  throughout the crowd.

Mac found himself swallowing around a lump in his throat, shivering and attempting to suppress the goosebumps that were creeping up his neck and across his arms. Anna passed the Mic to  Bluejay , who took it completely open mouthed and just gaped at her as she left the stage.

It took a few moments of silence  befor e the merchant was able to break his silence and start his recitation. In that time Anna moved off the stage to where Zeke was  staring at her from the wing. 

“Holy shit doll. What was that?”

“Was it that bad?”

“Fuck no... Just....Holy shit that razzed my berries!”

Anna burst out laughing at the honest tone, even though the words were completely ridiculous. Blue Jay finished up and was followed by Rowdy who was finally able to recite An Ode to My Hammer. The rest of the Cats cheered when she  finished and Anna joined in. 

“Ready Doll?”

“Almost. Where is RJ? I  wanna see his face for this one.”

Zeke poked his head around the curtain and spotted the tall man. “Managed to get back to his seat.” 

“Perfect. Dim the lights, let me get on the stage then bring them up. Just like we practiced.” The man nodded when he took his seat at the back of the stage and nodded to Bluejay who dimmed the lights. His fingers started picking out the first notes and the lights started to come up slowly. Anna was center stage, finding MacCready before the light blinded her and directed the song to him.

“I was five and he was six   
We rode on horses made of sticks   
He wore black and I wore white   
He would always win the fight

Bang bang, he shot me down   
Bang bang, I hit the ground   
Bang bang, that awful sound   
Bang bang, my baby shot me down”

He didn’t know how she did it but when their eyes met, he could have sworn that he was the only person in the room. It was powerful. 

“Seasons came and changed the time   
When I grew up, I called him mine   
He would always laugh and say   
"Remember when we used to play?"

Bang bang, I shot you down   
Bang bang, you hit the ground   
Bang bang, that awful sound   
Bang bang, I used to shoot you down”

Anna trailed off and let Zeke play the last few cords, turning and sauntering off to the bar. Mac couldn’t help but watch the sway of her hips. He closed his eyes slowly and attempted to will his pulse back to a normal rate. 

After a few moments she joined him at the small table with a bottle of whiskey. “On the house!  Bluejay made a good amount in drink sales from my performances... guess life has some perks.”

“Why that song?”

Her eyes widened with genuine confusion “Hmmmmm?”

“You heard me.”

“I did. I’m just confused by the question. I figured it was obvious.”

He groaned, wiping a hand over his  face. “This wasn’t just punishment for the songs. You’re trying to get back at me for shooting around you.”

“At me RJ. You shot at me.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the crowded diner. When they were outside in the warm night air, she continued to tug him, pulling his lanky form over to the dark silhouette of the beached boat  behind the garage. “And no. I am not trying to get  _ back  _ at you for that. If you remember how it played out, I very much enjoyed it.”

His mind flashed to the way the lantern light had glistened on her thighs through his scope and he couldn’t help the soft moan that bubbled up in his throat.

“So that was...?”

“To remind you.” She popped the cork and took a long draw of the liquid before passing the bottle towards the  merc . 

He laughed as he raised the bottle to his lips “Don’t need to be reminded Knockout.”

“No? Cause I might not have done this if you  remembered it somewhere along the trip down here.”

She smirked evilly at how quickly his mouth dropped open. It was at that moment that she reached for him again, fingers quickly working past the buttons on his duster so she could push her hands under his many layers. When her cool nimble fingers brushed over his hips, it spurred him into action. The bottle slipped from his  fingers as he came up to grab her face and pulled her plump painted lips up to his.

“Fuck woman. Not a fair tactic.” He whispered against her lips when she broke away, panting softly. The  merc dipped his head to nip at the soft pale  column of her throat.

“Not fair?” Her voice was already husky with  desire when he started pushing her back to press against the rusted metal. “What's not fair is not I get a little wet every time I hear your fucking rifle.”

He groaned at that, imagining her wandering around turned on every time they were traveling. She had even  led them through a few very raider infested areas on the way to the Garage. He couldn’t help but let out a small huff of laughter as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the metal above her head. “Is that why we came the way we did?”

She nodded with a grin. “Fucking Christ woman. I went through so many rounds by Suffolk. You could have just asked for my cock.”

She pouted up at him until he transferred both wrists to one of his hands and started working at his belt, pushing his pants down his thighs as much as was possible. His free hand pushed through the tassels of her dress until his callused fingers brushed the tops of her stockings. They followed the line to the inside of her thigh and he pushed the fabric up until it started to bunch around her hips. She gasped softly when he cupped her through the soft satin of her panties.

“Yeah but where’s the fun in that?” He pressed two fingers against the growing damp patch in her panties and smirked when she hissed out a soft breath. 

“You wouldn’t have had to wait.” His fingers followed the line of her lips to press down on the nub of her clit. 

“Fuck RJ.”

“Not yet Knockout. You got to tease  me. Now it’s my turn. Be glad I like that dress or I would have you on your knees right now.” He rubbed tight circles over her clit, teasing her through her panties until they were soaked and sticking to the lips. He loved watching her like this, panting softly with a light flush creeping up her chest. The image was only perfected by the fact that he had smeared her lipstick when he had kissed her.

When she whimpered out a soft please, he couldn’t help the soft smirk. “Please what baby?”

“Please touch me Mac.”

“I am.” He let her glare for just a tiny second before her pushed her panties to the side, gathering her moisture on a finger before he pushed the callused tip inside her. Her moan in response was wonderful.

“Please RJ. Don’t make me wait.”

“Bobby. Call me Bobby.” He growled at her as he thrust a second finger inside her tight heat. Anna nodded and moaned when his thumb started brushing over her clit.

“Bobby! Please!” Her body jolted forward with a whine when his fingers brushed up against that very sensitive spot inside her. He fucked them roughly against that spot until he could feel her body start to tighten around his fingers.

“You made me wait three fucking days Anna. Three long fucking days that I could have been pounding the shit out of your pussy.” His eyes flashed dangerously when he pulled his fingers from her and grabbed her leg, hooking it over his hip and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. Anna started to whimper when he rubbed the head between her folds. “If you want my cock, be a good girl and beg.”

Her whine of need was loud enough that he knew they could hear them back in the diner. 

“Pllllease. Please Bobby. I need your cock. Please.” In the back of his mind, Mac was warring over which sound was the most beautiful, he singing or her begging. He was surprised at his own restraint, able to slowly push into her, refusing to give her the friction she was obviously craving. An evil smile warped his mouth and he pressed deeper, wanting to feel her squirm on his cock.

“It was a really beautiful...  _ mmmmm _ _ _ ... performance tonight. Your voice is amazing.” He was able to keep his tone pretty steady but she had started to move her hips back and forth, trying to get a little bit more sensation. He started giving her short trusts.

“Though...  _ ahh  _ … there were a lot of sunglasses in there.  _ Fuck yes. _ Wonder if Deacon heard you tonight?” Her bodies reaction was immediate, clamping down on him hard as she moaned. Jackpot.

He started jack hammering his hips in and out of her, making sure the angle had the head of his cock brushing over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her. The angle was perfect and he could feel his own orgasm barreling towards him at full speed. 

She was panting his name now, the only clear word mixed in with her moans and whines of pleasure. She had started to tighten even further, teetering close to orgasm. He leaned down and nipped at her ear.

“I wonder if he can hear that sweet pussy right now.” Her body clamped down on his cock and he felt a gush of fluid around the base of his cock. The world whited out for a second when his trusts lost all rhythm and he came with a grunt, pumping his seed into her.

When both of their breathing had returned to normal, he leaned back and looked at her with a knowing smirk. “Really? The thought of  pervy Deacon watching your pussy get fucked is what does it for you?” A second shudder rocked her body just like her expected. When he pulled his cock from her warmth, he quickly  slid her panties back into place using them to hold the mess inside her body.

“No.” She huffed out the word when he let her leg down and she tried to regain her balance. “At least not just that. Mostly it’s when you  lose control of that filthy mouth of yours.”

“Will  definitely  remember that.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her walk on uneven legs back to the diner

“Fuck RJ!” He had already been following close by when they left the diner to go on their little walk. He had lost them when they wove through the different pieces of machinery but was quickly able to find a hiding spot when Mac had backed her against the  rusted-out boat.

“Not yet Knockout. You got to tease me. Now it’s my turn. Be glad I like that dress or I would have you on your knees right now.” The kid’s voice was muffled but Deacon couldn’t help but agree with the merc. It was a very nice dress. 

He couldn’t make out their next few sentences, attempting to clamp down the arousal he felt at listening to the kid manhandling her. He hid on the other side of the ship and the next thing her could make out clearly was her whine of need.

“Bobby! Please!” Her voice was better porn than some of the  holos he had found. Deacon readjusted himself, a huff of air the only sound he allowed  himself to make.

The kids voice was dark and dangerous and Deacon couldn’t help himself any longer. He kept listening in to the lovers on the other side as he undid the button on his fly and drew out his thick cock. Mac swearing was up there in his top ten list of pornographic  sound bites .

“You made me wait three fucking days Anna. Three long fucking days that I could have been pounding the shit out of your pussy. If you want my cock, be a good girl and beg.”

Shit. The kid’s voice was just on the edge of anger and Anna’s answering keen shot straight to his cock. It was when she started begging that his first started pumping in full force.

“ Pllllease . Please Bobby. I need your cock. Please.” They both went quiet and Deacon wished he had found a spot he could see as well as listen. He wanted to watch them both as Mac entered her.

The kid surprised his when he started talking again.  “It was a really beautiful...  _ mmmmm _ _ _ ... performance tonight. Your voice is amazing.”

The metal creaked slight as they shifted their weight against it and Deacon used the sound to let out the softest sigh of pleasure.

“Though...  _ ahh  _ … there were a lot of sunglasses in there.  _ Fuck yes. _ Wonder if Deacon heard you tonight?” When Anna cried out, he had to clap his free hand over his mouth to stop the groan that had slipped out of his throat. His fist worked in short jerky thrusts, holding himself at the edge of his  orgasm so he could hear them still.

“I wonder if he can hear that sweet pussy right now?” He could. Dear fucking lord he could. He was close enough that he could hear the slap of their hips and the wet sounds her pussy made when the  merc pushed deeper inside her.

His hand picked up  speed again when he heard the sounds of Anna’s orgasm, the moans he had become accustomed to hearing since he had started following her. The only audible signal he gave of his  orgasm was his breath panted out behind his hand. 

After he tucked himself away Deacon moved away from the couple, walking along the cost before he doubled back and went to find his bed roll in the Atom Cat’s Garage. The only evidence he had ever been there was the sizable splash of cum on the rusted hull of the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> MwHAHAHAHAHAHa Anna got hers and got back at Mac.
> 
> Also someone commented on 60 Minute man saying they wanted more of Sneeky Deek watching..... So here it is!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7j8wa9sWOE - Dream a little Dream of Me, Doris Day 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkD_kYkRk3c - Cry Me a River, Julie London 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgDrpWWxuto _Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down), Nancy Sinatra
> 
> Also Anyone who comes at me for song choice. Bang Bang was written in '64 and The Nancy Sinatra version was recorded in '66. The Wanderer was recorded by Dion DiMucci in 1961. I think that divergence would not have been too far at this point so that's why I chose it.


End file.
